YYH Extreme: Lost in Darkness 3
by Remy2004
Summary: Part 3 (Part 1- Stone of Darkness- Part 2- Falling Apart) Someone is out to get Kurama while he is at his weakest. Thanks for all the review. Complete
1. Broken

**Standard disclaimers apply** Author's Note: This is the third part...Part One- Stone of Darkness, Part Two- Falling Apart  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
It had been six weeks since the split, and Kurama felt as if he were dying. His strength was returning but the progress was so slow that he barely noticed it. He was constantly sick, his stomach unable to hold down most of the food he attempted to eat.  
  
He didn't know what was happening to him, only that something was very wrong. Kurama wasn't sleeping. Often he lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
He hadn't seen Youko or Hiei since that day. It seemed that he was truely alone. Before it wouldn't have bothered him. He had spent many long days alone, but now he just couldn't bare it anymore.  
  
Kurama shook his head as the bell rang, startling out of his miserable thoughts. He stared down at his desk. The work sheet was blank. Even his school work was suffering. He just couldn't seem to concentrate.  
  
In a daze he gathered his books and broke for the door, hoping to avoid his 'fans' on his way out of the school. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with them today.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he cleared the school unseen. He took the long way home, cutitng through the woods lining the road. He just wasn't anxious to go home. His mother would be waiting for him. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes. It was hurting her to see him in his weakened condition, and it broke his heart knowing that there was nothing he could do to comfort her. He didn't know what was wrong, and didn't know what to do to make it right again.  
  
Suddenly his instincts were screaming at him in warning. He dropped his books and dove to the side. A large boulder slammed into the tree that had seconds before been behind him.  
  
Kurama whirled to face his attacker, his hand instinctively drawing a rose and snapping it into his rose whip. Four powerful demons, all a higher class than himself, stepped out from the trees, surrounding him.  
  
Things weren't looking good. Kurama was in no condition to fight, and even in full health he wasn't powerful enough to take the demons alone. He clenched his jaw, watching the demons intently.  
  
"You can't win, traitor. Save yourself a lot of pain and give in. Dragoe here likes pain, and you don't want to urge him into action," said the shortest demon, obviously the leading judging from the four horns making his green head.  
  
Horns marked their power levels, increasing with gained power. Kurama's grip tightened on his whip. He would not give in to them!  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded, no sign of his fear and unease in his voice. He didn't sound weak. There was a hint of Youko's coldness in his words.  
  
"You are going to come with is. Our master requests your presence,'" the demon said, baring dozens of sharp teeth.  
  
"Well I refuse. If your master wishes to see me he can come himself," Kurama replied.  
  
"No, you don't get it. You come to him. You have choice. Dragoe, looks like he wants to do it the hard way. Take care of him," the leader said, deferring to his second in command.  
  
The seven foot tall, bulky green demon stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as he grinned at Kurama. Kurama shivered. This was definately bad.  
  
"I like the hard way."  
  
Dragoe raised a hand and a white blur was followed by the forming of a large boulder on his hand.   
  
Kurama sprang to the right as the boulder sailed at his head. A brick hard fist slammed into his side, shattering one of his ribs. Kurama stumbled back, stunned. How had the large demon managed to move so quickly? His speed nearly equaled Hiei's.  
  
The demon struck at him again. Kurama ignored the pain screaming through his body as he frantically sought to avoid further blows. He lashed out with his rose whip only to have the demon easily evade it.   
  
Kurama called out to the plants around them but the demon was too fast. Kurama couldn't seem to hit him with anything while nearly everyone of the demon's crushing blows struck home.  
  
As much as he tried, he was no match for the demon. In what seemed like only seconds he found himself on the ground, unable to move. Kurama struggled to raise up, his arms shaking from his efforts. A brutal kick to his already aching ribs sent him back down with a sharp cry of pain.  
  
"Should have listened," Dragoe sneered as his large hand curled in Kurama's hair and jerked him off the ground.   
  
Kurama hung from the hand, his feet off the ground. He couldn't hold back the scream that came as the fist slammed into his belly.  
  
"Dragoe, we can not kill him," the leader reminded him.  
  
Dragoe dropped Kurama to the ground and grinned down at him. Kurama closed his eyes, focusing on the surrounding plants. He was so weak.... The painw as knawing at his concentration....  
  
Dragoe screamed as thorn covered vines ripped through him. Kurama couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He guided the plants into action, unable to see exactly what was happening as his face began to swell form the brutal beating he had been dealt.  
  
Another of the demons screamed in agony. Two down....Kurama thought before a stunning kick to his head broke what little concentration he had left.   
  
He felt his stomach heave as the world seemed to spin around him. A hand curled aorund his throat, dragging him up. He forced his eyes open to find the leader glaring at him.  
  
"You will regret killing my brothers!"  
  
The hand tightened, choking off Kurama's air way. He clawed at the hand with fingers that didn't seem to want to work. His lungs screamed for air as his eyes drifted shut. His hands fell away from his throat as darkness rushed in on him.  
  
~Hiei....Youko....~ Kurama thought sinking into the darkness. 


	2. Furious Revenge

Youko doubled over as a sharp, piercing pain shot through his body. He swore softly, his entire body trembling as the pain slowly faded. What the Hell was that?  
  
He straightened hesitantly, not wanting to trigger the pain again. He pressed a hand to his chest, frowning, his golden eyes dark. This was strange.  
  
Youko had been feeling sick for weeks and had been experiencing a few body aches but nothing compared to the stabbing pain that had flooded his body. He moved his body experimentally but the pain didn't return. He wasn't injured, so what had triggered the pain?  
  
Kurama? Youko thought, feeling the sudden urge to see his other half. Something was wrong. His instincts told him that he had to find Kurama. He had to see him, even if he was just being foolish, to assure himself that the young boy was all right.  
  
But that meant leaving Makai and going into the human world. If people saw him....Well, it wouldn't be good. And if Koenma found out...well....  
  
Youko grinned, golden eyes lighting. When had anything ever held him back? He was Youko Kurama, the greatest, most feared thief in Makai. Nothing held him back, especially not some child ruler and a few humans.  
  
Hold on, Kurama. I'm coming, he thought and stepped out of the cave. He knew without a doubt that if something had happened to his younger half that nothing short of death would stop him from getting revenge.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hiei jerked awake, nearly falling off the tree limb. Waves of fear and pain washed over him, smothering his senses. What was this?   
  
He glanced towards Kurama's bedroom window and saw that the room was still dark. How long had he been asleep? Long enough for the fox to get home form school, so why wasn't he there?   
  
Hiei focused on the strong feelings wrapping around him. Fear and pain. They were so intense that he was feeling them. He had to be pretty close to the source.   
  
He leapt down from the tree and reached up to uncover his jagan. It couldn't be Kurama. Nothing could hurt the fox, right? Kurama had probably stopped to see some friends. After all, Hiei really didn't know what Kurama did once school was out. It had been weeks since he had seen him. Kurama may not even come home after school. He could have a job....  
  
Hiei winced, fury whipping through him. His jagan had found the source and it did not like what it saw. Kurama was hurt.  
  
Growling with fury, Hiei took off, using his maximum speed to carry him through the woods towards his fallen friend. They would pay. Whoever had dared harm Kurama would never live to regret their actions. Hiei's hands curled into fists.   
  
It was his fault. He shouldn't have left the fox alone. He should have known that Rumbrigan wouldn't be the last to go after Kurama. Ever since the Dark Tournament Kurama had been singled out by his enemies.  
  
Demons knew Youko still lived and had been intent on killing him. His true identity had been revealed in front of thousands of demon criminals. By the end of the tournament the entire Makai had known that Youko Kurama, the boogeyman of Makai, had survived the demon hunter.  
  
I shouldn't have left him alone, Hiei thought, cursing himself as he found the spot where Kurama had been. He was gone. The only signs that anything had happened were the two demons laying dead on the ground and Kurama's scattered books.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei whispered, seeing the blood where Kurama had obviously lain.  
  
He had fought for his life. The plants impaling the two demons proved how much Kurama had tried to win the fight. The demons had been too powerful for him.  
  
"Where is Kurama?"  
  
Hiei spun and found Youko standing beside a tree. Youko's watchful eyes took in the blood and then settled on the demons. He moved forward slowly and prodded one body with his foot before kneeling to examine the killing wounds.  
  
"Kurama was badly injured when he killed these demons. He was blindly attacking, unable to guide his attacks. These plants were clumsily striking out."  
  
"Who are they?" Hiei asked, rage swelling through him.  
  
"Servants of another more powerful demon."  
  
Youko moved to where blood had soaked into the ground. His golden eyes narrowed in sudden fury as he slammed his fist down.  
  
"Why did they attack him? Surely everyone in Makai knows that I reside there now. They shouldn't have given Kurama's human form a second thought."  
  
"Perhaps this demon doesn't live in Makai," Hiei suggested.  
  
Youko glanced up, considering Hiei's words. A demon in the human world? It wasn't unlikely but who would have had a grudge against Kurama here?  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and stared out with his jagan. He would find Kurama no matter what it took. Kurama had saved his life hundreds of times. Because of him Hiei had not been imprisoned in the Spirit World dungeons for the rest of his life. He had pleaded on Hiei's behalf, even after Hiei had nearly killed him, for Koenma to give Hiei another chance.   
  
Hiei still remember how shocked he had been when he heard of how Kurama had bound his freedom to Hiei's actions. If Hiei broke the law, Kurama would suffer whatever fate was handed down on Hiei. The fox had practically signed his life over to Hiei.  
  
Hiei's jaw clenched at the strange emotions tearing through him. Kurama had done so much for him, and he had never thanked him, not once. After battles it was Kurama who healed his wounds even though Hiei never once tried to help the fox.  
  
Why had Kurama even bothered with him?  
  
"Tell me why, Youko. You are Kurama, or at least part of him. Tell me why you cared for me," Hiei asked softly.  
  
"Because I've always known that you aren't what you allow the world to see. That day when you pieced my chest with the Shadow Sword I should have died. I felt it catch my soul and knew that when it withdrew I would die. You saved my life. I felt your power wash through me. You broke the sword's grip on me and freed me. You could have simply killed me."  
  
"Perhaps I wanted to kill you with my bare hands for betraying me," Hiei said as he searched the area for Kurama.  
  
'I don't think so."  
  
Hiei sighed heavily and said, "If he's still here in human world they've got him bound with wards. I can't feel any of his energy."  
  
"Search for a demon powerful enough to control these lackeys."  
  
Hiei started his search once more. He had to find Kurama. If he wasn't already dead...  
  
"There!" he exclaimed, suddenly finding a strong energy only a few miles away.  
  
"Then lead the way. I have the urge to kill."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't stop you," Hiei assured him. 


	3. A Slow Death

Kurama woke in pain, but, oddly enough, the pain wasn't as great as it should have been. Someone had healed him. He groaned involuntarily as he shifted his head. God, his head throbbed! Kurama forced open his eyes and had to blink several times before the room came into focus.   
  
He was stretched out on a couch with his wrists bound in front of him. Kurama glanced around, slowly lifting his head for a better view. The room was empty  
  
He stared down the cuffs binding his wrists together. He could feel them draining his energy, making him as weak as his human body appeared. Kurama sighed. There was no way to break free of the cuffs.  
  
He pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at the metal door trapping him inside the windowless room. Where was he? Kurama swung his legs over the side of the couch and tried to stand. His first attempt failed as his head swam. He groaned and waited a few more minutes before trying again. He had to catch his breath and steady his nerves.  
  
Kurama finally stood, breathing hard. What was going on? He didn't know what was worst; the confusion or weariness he was feeling.  
  
"I see you're up," came a soft voice from behind Kurama.  
  
Kurama turned and was stunned to find a familiar form standing only a few feet away. Before he had a chance to question this new development he was crushed onto the couch. He struggled weakly, his sluggish body attempting to fight off the stronger demon. He couldn't hold back the scream as teeth sank into his throat followed by a drowning darkness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama woke a second time in pain, his throat throbbing in silent agony. He could still feel the teeth in his throat and hear the slurping of his blood as the demon drank from him. He raised a hand to his throat, realizing suddenly that his hands were free. His excitement was short lived as another realization sank in. His yoki was still bound inside him, this time by wards on each of his wrists.  
  
Xezen, you... He broke of the bitter curse as he sat up. Kurama glared defiantly at the demon sitting across from him.  
  
"Your taste is quite thrilling. Your blood is a mixture of sweetness and still carries a bite. The sweetness must come from that human body of yours."  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Kurama vowed, hands closing into tight fists.  
  
The demon laughed. He stood, his long violet hair falling around him like a cloak. Xezen stood over Kurama and reached out, catching a handful of the crimson locks.  
  
"I like this color so much. Reminds me of your blood."  
  
Kurama jerked free, slapping the demon's hands away. Xezen chuckled, amused. He leaned over Kurama, pressing him back.  
  
"You belong to me now, pretty slave. I will have your blood whenever I choose. I will drain your yoki, and you will obey me, Youko Kurama," he said, making Kurama's former name into an insult.  
  
"I obey no one!"  
  
"You will obey me. Would you like to taste my blood, little kitsune?"  
  
Kurama shoved at the demon, trapped between him and the couch. The demon didn't so much as budge. He caught Kurama's wrists in one hand and used the other to slash at his own throat.  
  
"Drink. I will allow you to taste me."  
  
"No!"   
  
Kurama struggled frantically, knowing full well that if he drank from an Energy Feeder that he would truly be nothing but Xezen's mindless slave. How had Xezen gotten so strong in twenty years? Before he had been too weak to pose a threat to even Kurama's human form.  
  
"You thought I would forget what you did to me? I was so furious when I learned of your death. No one had the right to take the privilege of killing you from me. But then I saw you at the tournament. It was a chance I couldn't pass up. I have been planning this for a long time," Xezen growled, trying to force Kurama's head forward.  
  
Kurama slammed his fist into the demon's head, putting as much strength he could manage behind the blow. The demon staggered backwards.  
  
Kurama leapt over the couch, glad that he still retained some of his natural grace. He braced himself, going into a defensive stance. He might not have his yoki but he knew he could at least use his fighting skills to protect himself. Xezen wouldn't dare use his power against Kurama's fragile human form.  
  
"Touch me again, and I swear I won't stop fighting until I'm dead," Kurama vowed.  
  
Xezen glared at Kurama, claws breaking free of his hands. Kurama met his glare defiantly. He was, or had at one time been, Youko Kurama, and Youko didn't back down from anything, not even death.   
  
"You will submit to me."  
  
"You will die, if not by my hand then by one of my friend's hand. Keep away from me."  
  
"After I drain you I am going to kill you. You don't deserve to taste my blood."  
  
"I'd rather be dead," Kurama retorted.  
  
Suddenly Xezen lunged at him. Kurama leapt back but not fast enough as a claw wrapped around his throat.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Youko froze, eyes widening as he touched a hand to his throat. Hiei turned back to look over the fox. What was wrong with him?   
  
"You okay, fox?"  
  
"We're getting closer. I can feel Kurama as if I were there with him. That dagger didn't separate us entirely, Hiei. There is so much I have to tell him. So much to explain."  
  
"Like what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Like why we're both dying," Youko replied, ignoring Hiei's startled gaze.   
  
"You're dying?" Hiei asked.  
  
Youko nodded slowly, turning golden eyes on Hiei. Hiei frowned.  
  
"Kurama is dying?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, Kurama and I are dying. He has no idea why."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"I had to find out why, so I did some searching," Youko replied.  
  
"And you found out why? Tell me, Youko."  
  
Youko smiled sadly and answered, "We can't exist without each other. Apart we will die. We are already slowly wasting away." 


	4. Linking Bond

Hiei slashed at the guards, destroying them with one blow. They couldn't really be dying! He glanced to the side and saw Youko fling several seeds at the guards raining down on them. The seeds exploded into demon eating plants with wide openings filled with razor sharp teeth.  
  
Screams followed seconds later as the demons were eaten alive. Hiei turned to face Youko and saw him press a hand to his chest, his face contorted in pain. Hiei was at his side instantly, one hand catching the fox's arm.  
  
"Youko?"  
  
Youko pulled free, clearing his face of all pain as he said, "I'll be fine. Our main concern is Kurama, not me."  
  
Hiei didn't have a chance to respond as Youko stalked past him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama kicked and struck the demon with his fists as he was thrown to the ground with the demon pinioning him down. Teeth ripped into his throat once more and this time Kurama knew Xezen wouldn't stop until he was dead. No! He tried to pull free as he felt his life being torn from him.  
  
"Damn you!"   
  
Kurama didn't know how he did it but somehow he managed to find enough strength to throw the demon off him. He was on his feet in seconds, staggering slightly from loss of blood. He clenched his hands into fists. There had to be some way to beat him, even if he didn't have any of his powers to back him!   
  
Xezen smirked, wiping a hand over his bloody mouth. Kurama felt sickened by the sight. He should have killed the demon when he'd had the chance all those years ago. But no, he hadn't seen a threat so he had ignored the demon.  
  
Kurama stared down at the wards. If he could only get them off.... Xezen laughed at him.  
  
"Go ahead, Kurama. Try to remove the wards."  
  
Kurama stiffened, stepping back. He placed one hand over the ward on his left wrist and jerked back as fire shot through his flesh. He winced, clenching his teeth as he forced his hand back and began searching with his fingers for a weakness in the ward. Tears stung his eyes at the sharp pain flooding through his hand, but he forced himself to ignore it.  
  
"You look so lovely in pain. I can see your face now as I kill you," Xezen whispered.  
  
Kurama bit his lip to keep from crying out. There, he thought, feeling a slight break in the energy. He pressed at it, working his fingers under the ward before jerking it off.   
  
"How did you...? It doesn't matter. I will kill you before you have a chance to use any of your yoki."  
  
Kurama ignored the demon, instead staring down at his right hand. It was swelling and beginning to blister up. He'd be lucky if he was ever able to use it again, he thought, as he used his left hand to draw a rose from his hair. He only had half his powers since one ward still clung to his right wrist, but he hoped it would be enough to finish off Xezen.  
  
Xezen lunged at Kurama, claws slashing out. Kurama ducked to the side, urging yoki into the rose and slashing out with the newly formed Rose Whip. The demon easily avoided the whip and appeared behind Kurama. Kurama whirled, stumbling away as he dodged claws sweeping down at his throat.  
  
"Just think, Kurama. Once I kill you I'll kill that pathetic family of yours," Xezen whispered, pleased when his words had his desired effect.  
  
Kurama's steps faltered as the words registered in his mind. Xezen slammed into Kurama, forcing himdown again. His claws sliced into Kurama's arm causing the boy's grip on his rose whip to fall away in pain. The rose whip shrunk back into a normal rose.  
  
Xezen used his larger body to keep Kurama down as a claw slid across Kurama's throat, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.  
  
"Beg me, call me master, and I'll spare your life," he whispered into Kurama's ear.  
  
Kurama struggled to break free. The smell of his blood filled his nose. He was going to bleed to death if Xezen didn't kill him first.  
  
Xezen lowered his head to Kurama's throat and lapped at the blood covering the pale skin there. Kurama tried to jerk his neck away, disgust filling him.  
  
Suddenly the metal door burst open, and Youko strode in with long, angry strides. Xezen glanced up and froze as his eyes landed on the enraged Youko stalking towards him. His eyes went wide as he felt Youko's strong hand crush his throat as Youko jerked him off Kurama.  
  
"Youko! It can't be...!"  
  
"You fool. Never attack before ensuring that your real enemy is truly gone."  
  
Kurama sat up with Hiei's help. Hiei wrapped his scarf around Kurama's neck, hoping to slow the steady pour of blood. Youko slammed Xezen against the wall.  
  
"You don't touch what is mine! Have you forgotten? You thought to use me!"  
  
The hand tightened.  
  
"So...sorry....didn't know...Youko.....He's just....a human....Not important."  
  
"He's mine. He's under my protection, and you dared harm him."  
  
Kurama buried himself against Hiei, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Hiei stroked back the tangled crimson locks almost tenderly.  
  
"You okay, fox?" he asked, standing in one quick motion, Kurama in his arms.  
  
When a silence followed Hiei's question, Youko glanced back at his other half, relieved to see that Kurama had fallen into a healing sleep.  
  
"Take him to my cave, Hiei. I will be there as soon as I deal with this trash."  
  
Hiei nodded and flitted away in a blur of black and red.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama's eyes fluttered open as warm water touched his face and neck. He glanced up at Hiei, stunned by the expression filled face. Hiei had never revealed so much about himself in one look.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me," Hiei said softly, cleaning the swollen, bruised wound.  
  
Someone lifted his right arm and something cool touched his burning hand, lessening the fire there. He glanced sideways and saw Youko applying some kind of cream to his burns. His gaze returned to Hiei as the fire demon wrapped a bandage around is left arm.  
  
"How did you find me?" Kurama asked softly, his throat aching.  
  
"We felt something but got there too late to help you. There were four of those demons waiting for you, right?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes. They were too strong for me, and I was already feeling so weak."  
  
He felt Youko removed the ward on his right wrist and glanced at him. Youko tossed it casually aside before meeting his questioning gaze.  
  
"You did well, Kurama."  
  
"My hand..."  
  
"Will be fine. Don't you have faith in my healing abilities?" Youko asked.  
  
Kurama nodded slightly and instantly regretted it as his head began to throb. Youko gently lifted Kurama into his arms, cradling him against his chest.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood. You need to drink from me," he whispered.  
  
"Can't...too much," Kurama managed, tears stinging his eyes from the throb in his head.  
  
"He won't give you all that you need. You will drink from me as well," Hiei said, catching Kurama's face gently in his hands.  
  
"But why?" Kurama asked softly, knowing that sharing blood would forever link the three of them.  
  
"Because you would do the same for me if I needed you to. This is not up for discussion," Hiei said firmly and nodded to Youko.  
  
Youko made a small cut on his throat and pressed Kurama's face to the wound. Kurama drank hesitantly at first until his body took over, demanding the nourishment. Several minutes later Youko passed Kurama to Hiei who quickly followed Youko's example and pressed Kurama's face to his throat.   
  
~~You will be fine, came Youko's voice in Kurama's mind.~~  
  
~~I'm...dying...aren't I? I saw it in your thoughts.~~  
  
~~We wil discuss that later, Youko assured him.~~  
  
Kurama couldn't protest as his mind slowly drifted off to sleep with Hiei's warm blood filling his mouth. 


	5. A New Case

Author's note: If the blood/energy in the previous chapter seems a little too weird, let me know and I can revise it. This is the final chapter in this part so look for the next part coming soon. I usually try to add at least one chapter a day ^_^ Don't forget to review.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
With Youko's and, the least familiar, Hiei's yoki swirling through him, Kurama awoke with only a few aches. The throb in his head was gone and when he glanced down at his hand, the worst of his wounds, he found it nearly healed. The energy/blood transfusion had gone successfully obviously or he would have been pretty stiff upon waking.   
  
He threw off the thick blanket and sat up. He was alone in the cave but he could feel Youko's and Hiei's presence nearby. Kurama checked his wounds and sighed with satisfaction. Youko and Hiei had done an excellent job of healing the numerous cuts and gashes.  
  
Kurama glanced around and saw some fresh clothes laid out on the floor beside him. He stood and quickly dressed, sheading the bloody torn clothing. He ran fingers through his tangled hair, working at the knots. Kurama sighed and dropped his hand.   
  
He moved towards the cave entrance and stepped slowly outside. It was dark outside, darker than human world. This darkness was thick and cold, drowning. It was a living darkness that would swallow anyone who accidently stumbled into.  
  
~~Don't venture out, Kurama. We are returning.~~  
  
Kurama startled at the voice in his head. Youko. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. His strength was returning much more quickly than it had been before. He didn't feel as weak.  
  
Kurama drew a rose and brought it to his nose. His stomach lurched at the memory of all the blood he had lost. He forced the memories away, instead concentrating on the rose's sweet aroma. A presence made itself known at his side, and he glanced down to find Hiei looking up at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"I'm not weak, Hiei. I can take care of myself," he said, not liking how vulnerable he was feeling.  
  
True, he had failed miserably against the demons but what was to be expected? He had at least succeeded in killing two of them, and had even fought Xezen off for a few minutes. His eyes darkened at the thought of Xezen stealing his yoki.  
  
"He is dead, Kurama," Youko said, stepping out of the darkness.  
  
"I would have liked killing him myself," Kurama muttered.  
  
'Could you have killed him?" Youko asked.  
  
"No, but still.... He stole my yoki! No one does that to me!"  
  
"Calm down. I know what you're feeling," Youko reminded his other half.  
  
Kurama turned and walked back into the cave. He sat down on the blanket, drawing his knees to his chest.  
  
"You said we were dying, Youko. Explain this to me. Your thoughts were difficult to understand," Kurama said after a long moment of silence had passed.  
  
Youko crouched beside him and began, "I was feeling the same weakness as you so I did some research. It seems that that dagger didn't seperate us completely."  
  
"Yes, I figured that out for myself. I kept catching flashes of what you were doing."  
  
"Same here, which is why I knew something was wrong when you were attacked."  
  
"So, we're dying?"  
  
"Since the break wasn't complete we can't survive apart."  
  
"So we are going to slowly die?" Kurama repeated.  
  
Youko sighed and said, "That's what I thought, but I think there is something we can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you noticed that while we're close the weakness disappears?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied.  
  
"Then maybe we can live if we stay in touch, I don't think that it would have to be constant but close enough that we don't fade anymore."  
  
"Makes sense. Six weeks was quite a stretch. I felt...lost...abandoned."  
  
"I know."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, understanding passing between them. Kurama stood and smoothed down his vest.  
  
"I think I'm ready to go home. This has all been...very eventful, to say the least, and I could do with some rest."  
  
"I'll go with you," Hiei said, catching Youko's eye.  
  
Kurama sighed and asked, "I guess that I'm going to have to deal with a baby sitter from now on, right?"  
  
"Just until you're back at full strength," Youko assured him.  
  
Kurama shook his head and turned to Hiei, "After you."  
  
Youko watched them fade into the darkness before moving into the back of his cave. He stood over the terrified demon bound tightly on the ground. Xezen was trying to beg Youko but the gag muffled his words.  
  
Youko crossed his arms casually over his chest and said, "Now, there is something I would like to know. Those demons you sent after Kurama were more powerful than they should have been. Your energy has increased tenfold. I want to know how this is possible."  
  
Youko yanked the gag off and waited expectantly.  
  
"Speak," he commanded.  
  
"A powerful demon lord gave us a potion to increase our yoki."  
  
"His name?"  
  
"Don't know it, master. He came and he went like a shadow."  
  
"Why did he hand over such a powerful potion?" Youko asked.  
  
"He wanted to destroy the Spirit Detectives. He knew somehow that..."  
  
"That you wanted Youko Kurama dead."  
  
"Yes. I did as you asked. I told you everything."  
  
"Yes, and I won't make you suffer much," Youko replied as he slowly placed a golden seed on the ground before the trembling demon.  
  
"But..but...." the demon began as Youko backed away.  
  
"You can't live after what you tried to do. There are hundreds, thousands of way to kill you, and, believe me, this is the one of the least painful ones."  
  
Youko turned on his heels, exiting the cave as the first screams were ripped from Xezen's throat.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama groaned silently as someone pounded on the front door. He sat up in bed, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Hiei stood, head cocked to the side as he sought out their visitor.  
  
"Yusuke," he said.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurama whispered, searching the darkness of his room for the clock. Only 3:30! What was going on?   
  
"Stay in bed. I'll let the fool in," Hiei said, pulling open the bedroom door.  
  
Kurama was too tired to feel relieved that his mother had gone to visit one of her sick friend. How he would have explained his wounds, Hiei, and now Yusuke he did not know.  
  
Minutes later Yusuke stepped into his room, his wide brown eyes passing over Kurama's face with concern.  
  
"Hiei said that you were attacked. Are you all right?" he asked, moving closer to the bed.   
  
"I'm fine now, thank you. What is wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei found a seat by the window and waited for the Yusuke to explain.  
  
"Boton dropped off a video a few minutes ago...."  
  
"Another case?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. Some demon is preparing an attack on Makai and Spirit World. We are to find him and destroy him."  
  
"That's all?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
  
Yusuke chuckled and added, "This demon is building up armies of lower class demons. Supposedly he can power them up with some kind of potion."  
  
Kurama glanced at Hiei and saw that Hiei had sat up with interest. The demons that had attacked Kurama had been lower class, but their powers had been greatly enhanced.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Yusuke asked, seeing the glance.  
  
"The demons who attacked me were stronger than they should have been," Kurama replied.  
  
Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"So we're already involved in this case," he said softly.  
  
"It would seem so. I have not healed enough to assist you...." Kurama began.  
  
Yusuke waved a hand at Kurama's words and said," Don't worry about it. We can wait until you've healed completely. You're a demon. It doesn't take long, right?"  
  
"Right," Kurama agreed, leaning back in the bed, his weary head falling against the pillow.  
  
"Then get your rest. Hiei, I'm glad that you're here watching over him," Yusuke said and waved goodbye as he stepped out of the room.  
  
Kurama chuckled at the look on Hiei's face and said, "Of course he knew. What other reason do you have for being in my house? It's not raining nor is it cold outside."  
  
"Go to sleep, fox. You're going to need all the rest you can get if we're taking on this case."  
  
Kurama nodded and watched as Hiei made himself comfortable in the chair, his sword clutched tightly against his chest.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. He had a strange feeling that Hiei was right. This case was going to prove a lot more difficult than the previous ones. 


End file.
